


Zum Häuptling erkoren

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [4]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: 20 Worte mit denen es begann, Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, M/M, Stand Alone, Worttreppe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines Vaters will Winnetou sich zum obersten Häuptling der Apachen wählen lassen. Er trifft auf Widerstand.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Zum Häuptling erkoren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorbi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zorbi).



> Die Vorgaben habe ich von [Zorbi](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Zorbi) bekommen. Danke! :)

**Zum Häuptling erkoren**

**Zwanzig Worte, die unsere Ruhe störten.**  
„Winnetou ist noch sehr jung, ihm fehlt es an Erfahrung und Weitsicht. Goshish, Häuptling der Lipan, wird ihm nicht folgen!“

 **Neunzehn Worte, die mir zeigten, wie schwer du es hast.**  
„Winnetou will die Apachen in eine friedliche Zukunft führen? Ausgerechnet er, der einen weißen Landräuber zu seinem Blutsbruder machte?“

 **Achtzehn Worte, die mich die Beherrschung verlieren ließen.**  
„In Winnetous Adern fließt das dreckige Blut des Bleichgesichts! Mit welchem Recht nennt er sich noch einen Apachen?“

 **Siebzehn Worte, die mir einen Grund gaben.**  
„Nein, Scharlih! Winnetou gelten die Beleidigungen, also ist es auch Winnetous Recht, Goshish zum Zweikampf zu fordern.“

 **Sechzehn Worte, mit denen du mich wegstoßen wolltest.**  
„Du verstehst nicht! Wenn Winnetou Goshish nicht zum Schweigen bringt, werden ihn die Häuptlinge nicht wählen!“

 **Fünfzehn Worte, für die ich mich schäme.**  
„Du willst Goshish also töten? Vielleicht fließt dann noch nicht genug meines Blutes in dir!“

 **Vierzehn Worte, die deinen Entschluss ins Wanken brachten.**  
„Willst du wahrhaftig ihr Häuptling sein, oder gehst du einfach den dir vorgezeichneten Weg?“

 **Dreizehn Worte, die mich mit Wehmut erfüllten.**  
„Mein Vater sollte sie führen, Scharlih! Winnetous Zeit war noch lange nicht gekommen.“

 **Zwölf Worte, deren Echo mich verfolgt.**  
„Soll Winnetou sein Volk jenen überlassen, die den Weg des Hasses wählen?“

 **Elf Worte, die du leichtfertig abtatest.**  
„Goshish ersehnt diesen Kampf! Er will dich aus dem Weg schaffen!“

 **Zehn Worte, die mich Demut lehrten.**  
„Das Leben eines Häuptlings dient allein dem Wohl seines Volkes.“

 **Neun Worte, die uns einander näherkommen ließen.**  
„Dabei brauche ich dich, Scharlih. Sei weiterhin mein Leitstern!“

 **Acht Worte, die ich nicht auszusprechen wagte.**  
„So wie du mein Feuer in kalter Nacht.“

 **Sieben Worte, die ich nicht kommen sah.**  
„Hab Dank für deine Worte der Mahnung.“

 **Sechs Worte, die mich mit Stolz erfüllten, an deiner Seite zu sein.**  
„Winnetou schenkt dem Lipan sein Leben.“

 **Fünf Worte, die dir Trost sein sollten.**  
„Sie haben dich gewählt. Einstimmig.“

 **Vier Worte, die mir deine Angst offenbarten.**  
„Ja, für den Moment.“

 **Drei Worte, die uns den Weg zeigten.**  
„Für eine Aufgabe.“

 **Zwei Worte, für die ich dich bewunderte.**  
„Meine Aufgabe.“

 **Ein Wort, das weiterklingt.**  
„Unsere.“

**Author's Note:**

> Teilweise beeinflusst, wenn auch nicht absichtlich, wurde der Text von [Dannys](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Danny1711)  
> Oneshot [„Die Ehre des Häuptlings“](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5d5138f3000aa66c120e54ff/3/Die-Farben-der-Wahrheit), zu lesen in der Sammlung „Die Farben der Wahrheit“ des Gemeinschaftsaccounts Dala. Wer mal einen spannenden Zweikampf um die Häuptlingswürde lesen möchte, der sich nicht zwischen zwei Treppenstufen versteckt, sollte dort mal vorbeischauen. ;-)  
> Liebe Danny, danke, dass ich diese Treppe trotz ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zu deiner Geschichte teilen darf!


End file.
